1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polymeric dispersant compositions, in particular novel compositions formed from a reaction product of a polymeric acid and a hydrophilic amine and their use in aqueous dispersion applications.
2. Background of the Invention
With an increasing focus on providing greener dispersion formulations, the use of aqueous systems is preferred to oil-based counterparts. However, current aqueous dispersions have drawbacks such as low pigment loading, large particle size requirements, poor foaming characteristics and instability.
Dispersants, such as those listed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,882, have been developed to overcome the problems listed above. This patent describes an array of dispersants containing sulfur that are produced by a condensation reaction. This condensation reaction has the disadvantages of requiring high temperatures and necessitating the removal of the water in order to drive the reaction to completion. To assist with water removal, the reaction may need to be run under reduced pressure. Because of these drawbacks, other dispersants are desired.